


Behind Closed Doors

by gargoylekitty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, does nobody knock?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gargoylekitty/pseuds/gargoylekitty
Summary: Alex doesn't knock. Kara doesn't lock her door. Lena experiences some whiplash and is wearing fuzzy socks.A take on the trope of Coitus Interruptus.





	Behind Closed Doors

Lena Luthor was on the edge. Of the couch. Of coherent thought. Of a really good orgasm. If she were able to think clearly she might have made a joke about how super it was to have the blonde-haired beauty between her legs but instead all she could manage was a sharp inhale and digging her nails deep into cushions.

“Oh fuck, yes… Kara…” Kara responded, picking up the pace, almost too much. Almost too fast. The hero had been known to tease, draw it out from time to time, but this was not such a time. Her tongue swirled over just the right spot and her fingers moved in a way that beckoned the woman beneath them to respond. Luckily, she was all too happy to obey, her whole body tensing as her orgasm hit its peak. Pleasure washed over her as she gasped and moaned, reveling in the sensation.

She almost whined as Kara abruptly pulled away, but her body was still happily sated and fine with a moment to recover. Her eyes fluttered closed, soaking it all in.

“Kara, that was amaz-” 

“Kara, you home?!” A very familiar voice interrupted.

The door flew open and Lena’s eyes snapped to the alert with it. 

Sitting up, she immediately moves to grab something to cover herself only to realize she's fully clothed. Her hair in a messy bun though only moments before it’d been splayed across the cushions. Fuzzy socks adorned her feet. She discretely moves to check the level of “clothed” she was to discover her bra was one clasp short of being properly secured and her underwear was definitely missing though that was to be expected with Kara’s enthusiasm. At least she could afford to replace them, again.

“Alex! What a surprise!” Kara seemingly materializes back into existence, coming from the kitchen with a bag of chips, as though she’d just gone for a snack and hadn’t just moments before been enjoying her favorite treat. She was also now completely clothed and seemed particularly pleased with herself if the extra volume in her greeting and spring in her step were any indication.

Alex stopped short of greeting her sister and eyed her with suspicion, her “something is going on” sensors on alert. Kara ignored it and swept her up in a hug giving the older Danvers a clear view of Lena over her shoulder. The agent’s eyes narrowed further as the pale-skinned woman honed all her “upbringing” to keep from blushing or faltering like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

It didn’t help that she could still feel how wet she was between her legs and her skin still burned from- Nope. Not those thoughts. Not in front of Kara’s sister. Not that Alex could read minds, but she knew a mind reader and Lena wasn’t going to say she thought that was something someone could pick up by training or even pure osmosis but she wasn’t much one to rule it out without solid evidence which Alex only gave her the opposite of.

Once free from Kara’s bear hug, Alex took one or two more darting, studying looks between the two women along with a quick sweep of the room and then stepped back. 

“Nope.” With that she merely turned around and went back out the way she’d come, shaking her head as though trying to dislodge something she did not want to know from it with Lena adding a mental checkmark to her not-quite-theory on the ability to pick up mind reading as Alex stopped right before closing the door and, without even looking back, declared, “Lena’s pan- underwear, or what is left of them, are on the mantle and this is why you lock your door! Especially if you’re going to be doing it in the- Ah! Nope! Bye! We’ll talk later! Not about this. Never about this. No.”

Once more the door was closed, this time with a bit more intensity.

“At least we had clothes on!” Kara retorted to the closed door, neglecting to mention the times she’d barged in on her sister it wasn’t a locked door that was the issue. Lena just turned to face her, eyebrow drawn up and a smirk somewhere between amusement and skepticism.

“At least we had clothes on? For that matter, how do I have clothes on? Kara, did you just…” She pauses to run through the haze of what just transpired. “You heard your sister coming, didn’t you?”

Kara nodded, slowly, feeling a little less clever for her subversion of the idea of not getting caught meaning that you just had to be clothed and not ‘actively engaged.’

“So you hurried and then, when I was enjoying some post-orgasmic bliss, thank you, you used your super speed to clean up and get us both dressed so your sister could walk through the door and hopefully not know we were just-“ It was too much. It was too her, right down to making sure Lena was, in a sense, taken care of first. Right down to getting ‘caught’ by her sister regardless. At least she now knew the Kryptonian’s senses were good enough that some would-be assassin wouldn’t walk in on a show and she might even get la petite mort before someone tried to actually kill her. Lena laughs and once she starts, it’s suddenly hard to stop. 

Though it wasn’t fun to be laughed at, or so she thought, Kara feels relieved to realize that Lena didn’t seem mad or upset. The weird tension that came following her rush melted off her as she made her way to the couch and sat down, pulling the laughing Luthor into her lap.

“You know,” Lena says, finally calming down. “If your sister didn’t spend so much time around mind readers, detectives and other secret agents, you might have gotten away with it.”

“It wasn’t a bad idea, right?” 

“It was creative,” Lena offered, standing and walking over to the door. “Though she did have a point…”

A click could be heard as the rarely used lock slid into place, securing the door to everything from petty thief to surprise visitor though maybe not much more. She then turns back toward Kara, still seated on the couch, eyes questioning. With a smirk, Lena carefully shimmies out of the pajama bottoms Kara had deemed appropriate, fuzzy socks with them, then skillfully unclasps her bra to sweep it away as she peels off her shirt, both joining the pile on the floor. 

“If we’re going to be doing that kind of thing in here,” Lena says as she strolls back to the couch, climbing back into Kara’s lap and straddling the unfortunately clothed, though not for long, woman before her. “The least we could do is lock the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seen "Kara doesn't notice someone walking in, despite her superpowers" ones and felt like going a different way. This was going to be 300-400 words in my head but that did not happen.
> 
> Also, I hate making up titles and I have no clue how ratings work.


End file.
